My Fair M'lady
by xxfangirldarlingxx
Summary: HS AU. Robin Locksley, the most popular, handsome boy at Storybrooke High, makes a bet that he can make any girl fall in love with him and become prom queen. Enter Regina Mills, she just wants to graduate, she hates Robin,thinks he's arrogant and rude. Robin has 3 months to make her fall for him, but he's bullied her and made her life hell without even knowing it. OQ all the way.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Yay! More fanfics that will divide my time but I'm really excited for this one so yeah. My Fair M'lady being a play on the famous-ish plot line of My Fair Lady, however this will be a fun highschool AU that I am really excited for. If you read (Which I hope you have) the bio of this story but Robin who is the most popular, desirable boy in highschool makes a bet with his friends, that he can make any girl fall in love with him. Enter Regina, crushed by her mother's constant criticism is just trying to make it to graduation. She's a loner and perfect material for a bet. Robin gets three months to make the least popular girl fall in love with him and become prom queen to win a hefty sum of 2,000 dollars.

* * *

Robin laughs with his friends, for him it's just a regular lunch period full of laughter and a few french fries thrown across the table. There sat his best friend Killian, his girlfriend and twin sister Emma. His other best friend David and Will. they were undoubtedly the most popular clique or group at Storybook High. Robin being the most popular, with his charm, good looks and his accent-he would make an woman weak for him.

It was nice, having that power, being able to make any girl fall for him, want be with him. He loved the rush he got from it, so what if he was arrogant or full of himself, he could be and nobody would say anything because he's well Robin Locksley. He had it all, looks, money, popularity, he was allowed to be arrogant because no one said otherwise.

"But mate I'm telling you, you can make any girl fall for you" Killian says to his friend, wrapping an arm around Emma, they had been dating for awhile, almost two years. Robin rolls his eyes, it was true though, he never met a girl he couldn't tame. He even went out with Ruby for a bit last year and she fell for him completely. But they were over and she came out as lesbian, which was fine.

"I dunno" he probably could but what was the point? They were mindless idiots who could satisfy a need or an itch when needed but that's all they were good for. "I guess not..."

Robin took the bait, he could make anyone, anyone fall in love with him. "Yes I can, and I can prove it!"

"Fine, prove it" He says smirking, it has been awhile since anyone had made a good bet and Robin, well he was up for the challenge. He was Robin Locksley after all, no girl he had gone out with hadn't fall in love with him and had their hearts broken. Maybe he should feel bad about it, but everytime he broke up with a girl and seeing their heart broken by him. It made him feel well, invincible.

It wasn't like it mattered to them, they would forget about their broken hearts soon after and their rebound guy would end of being their soulmate, so really Robin was doing them a favor. They wouldn't remember him in three years anyway. Or so he told himself. He smirks cockily, this would be a piece of cake. "How?"

"You have three months to make a girl fall in love with you, make her prom queen and get her in bed with you" Killian says, taking a large chug of redbull. "Easy, I could do that in a week"

"Prom's isn't in a week though, it's in three months, you would have to stay with her until then" Will points out. Robin shrugs "I can still do it"

"You didn't hear the catch, it's a girl of our choosing" Killian tell hims. Robin shrugs, it would take a bit of work with someone who was-how do you put it nicely? A loser, making them a popularity queen would be hard but he could do it. Every girl he had dated had gained some amount of popularity by being his monthly, sometimes even weekly special flavor.

"Umm" He looks around before spotting a raven haired girl, large glasses, hair pulled back into a bun. Unflattering clothes that were baggy that she could probably swim in. "Her, she's perfect, huge nerd, she's in my history class. A freak of nature, really" They laugh, but Robin just groans, this was going to be a torcherous three months.

"And if I can make her fall in love with me?"

"Two thousand dollars in your bank account" Killian says, his family was loaded, Robin's was well off but his parents weren't the most generous in letting him spend it freely. "Oh it's on"

* * *

Regina frowned upon hearing laughter coming from his table. Robin Locksley, the most arrogant jerk she's ever met. He and his friends bullied her throughout middle school and encouraged others to do the same. Five more months, five months to the freedom of college. Harvard or Yale, maybe Brown. It didn't matter a long as she was far away from Robin Locksley and more importantly her mother.

Cora was a piece of work, Regina was never good enough, skinny enough, nothing she did met her mother's impossibly high standards. One day she would make her mother proud to call Regina her daughter. One day. Unfortunately that day was not today.

But on a good note her mother was out of town for work and would be for the rest of the week, it gave Regina time to relax, feel less stressed about being perfect all the time. Hearing another outburst of laughter from Robin's table has Regina on edge.

It wasn't fair, nice people like her and others were always the butt of everyone's jokes. Robin had been a jerk to her since she meet him in sixth grade. Her first memory was of him pushing her into the school's swimming pool in front of the whole class. She wasn't even wearing a swimsuit and the class laughed as she struggled in the deep end of the pool.

They thought it was funny that she didn't know she could swim but Regina she used to be a strong swimmer, that was until she nearly drowned at the beach just weeks before when her foot got stuck and it was too deep. She still counted almost drowning as one of the scariest moments of her life. She now had a fear of water, but it was understandable, wasn't it?

Words couldn't describe how much she hated him, he tore others down for what? For existing and he got pleasure from doing it. The only thing that got her though his cruel antics was thinking about how in ten, fifteen years while she was a heart surgeon or maybe a top lawyer in her firm that he would be working at Burger King serving high school kids.

The thought made her smile. When she first laid eyes on him she thought he was the most handsome boy she'd ever met, that was until he pushed her into a pool. He was handsome on the outside, ugly, very ugly on his inside. Yet people still fell for him, thinking that they would be together forever but the joke was on them, the longest relationship she'd seen was two months.

She finishes her measly lunch of a kale salad and water, it wasn't filling and had yet to be desirable but ten more pounds. Ten more pounds till she would be at a weight her mother would be happy with.

She stands up dreading the fact that to throw away her garbage that she would have to pass the popular kids table. She braced herself for any of the sorts of comments that she would surely hear.

They don't make a peep when she passes by to throw out her garbage but when she walks back to her empty table she feels a hand grabbing her wrist. She turns around, willing for whatever body shaming comment wouldn't hurt to bad.

"Hi, I'm Robin Locksley...sorry what's your name again" If he wasn't such a bastard she would think he was being polite or even charming. But no. She knew him better than that. There wasn't a nice bone, or even a slightly nice bone in his body. She yanks her wrist out of his hand. "I've known you since sixth grade, and you still have no idea who I am?"

* * *

Robin freezes, she looked a little familiar but there isn't really anything impressionable about her, nothing that stood out. Unless you counted the scar above her lip but that was about it.

"I'll give you a hint, you pushed me into a pool in front of the entire sixth grade, the day you met me. Does that ring any bells for you?" She seethes with more bite than he would have expected. Fire, nice. Robin grimaces, the fact that he pushed her into a pool (He doesn't really remember those events to well or at all but he'd take her word for it) won't have her fall in love with him anytime soon. Crap. _Turn up the charm_ he tells himself.

"I don't remember that but I if I did I am sincerely sorry about it, now M'lady what's your name"

"Like hell you are, and don't call me M'lady, I don't want to be called the same thing you use as pet names for all your other flavors of the week" Damn, this was going to be harder than expected but not matter. He would charm her into falling in love with him.

After all, he was Robin Locksley, and Robin Locksley never backed down from a challenge.

* * *

AN: Yay! I love the start of this and I really hope you do to. From now on I will be managing THREE fanfics all at the sametime and I had planned to write a few chapters of this and not publish it for a few more weeks but I got really inspired and excited and i just couldn't resist. This is just the start and yes I know Robin is a jerk but he'll get better. Anyway I think this story ah so much potential and I have the day off tomorrow so maybe another chapter?! I think yes. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for this story to come along! If you like it please, please, please, favorite, follow and most of all review. Through your reviews I know what you like and didn't like ad I just like hearing what you guys think :)

xoxo,

xxfangirldarlingxx


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am shook, actually shook right now. Like to my core. It hasn't even been 24 hours and I've gotten so much positive feedback AHHHH! And fun fact I actually play the viola which is a deeper and bigger version f the violin! But I'm not good at all :( LMAO. This next chapters a bit of a transition chapter, it's pretty short but it gives more information on the characters. And hopefully within the next few days I'll have another, longer chapter out! Finger crossed anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

What was her life? Regina was confused, she always gotten the idea that Robin hated her, if you didn't hate someone why would you push them into a pool? The worst part was the fact that he's made life hell along with her mother and he didn't have the decency to remember her name. He and his friends picked on her everyday since the sixth grade. And now what? He wanted to get to know her? What a joke.

Regina almost jumps for joy upon hearing the bell signaling that the lunch period was over. Good. She had a free period which was nice, she usually just got most of her homework done in the hour and if she could find the time practice her violin. She had been playing since she was 6, her mother insisted. Although Regina found that she actually loved playing the violin.

It challenged her, it was an outlet for all her pent up anger. Anger at Locksley and his friends for tripping her at lunch, angry at her mother because she was never good enough. It worked for her, she could lose herself in the music. Play when she's angry, when she's sad, when she's happy, play until she blisters, bruises and bleeds. her hands weren't pretty, well more specifically her left hand. The one she uses to finger the strings.

Playing the violin and being good at something was something Regina was actually proud of. Granted as soon as Regina starts to enjoy something her mother insists upon, her mother changes her mind. It was mainly because of her fingers. She would play so much that she would bleed and would continue to play because it was her only outlet.

All her finger minus her thumb on her left hand had bandaids on them that she would replace daily. Standing up she leaves the lunch room in haste, grateful to be as far away from Robin Locksley as possible.

* * *

The music room to Regina was her safe haven. At home she would be criticized and lonely as her father just stood by and watched her mother nit pick every part of her daughter. School was hell for already stated reasons. But here, here she could just feel the music. It was often isolated, no one had music this specific period so she was guaranteed an empty room.

Everyone else would go off and be high but Regina, Regina would practice for hours. In her own little slice of heaven in her miserable life. She was working on hardest piece from the past two months and still had aways to go. It would be for an audition next month that hopefully would win her a scholarship. She didn't really need it but it would be nice. She wasn't allowed to major in music but Regina had made peace with that. Pursing her lips she starts playing, her eyes absorbing all the notes.

* * *

Robin would have to step his game up, he had made a list of all the things he knew girls liked. On a better note, he did learn that the mystery brunette whose heart he would have to win, name was Regina. Ironic wasn't it, Regina meant queen and she was the furthest thing from it. But she would be, she would be prom queen.

**Flowers**

**Chocolate**

**Romantic comedies**

**Grand gestures**

**Jewelry**

**Cute teddy bears and stuffed animals**

He slams his locker shut, he had math. Ugh. He wasn't good at math but his grades said otherwise, he had some nerd doing his math homework but he made sure that he got a few wrong. He didn't want teachers to expect too much from him, he just needed to fly under the radar, blend in.

Ugh. Did he really want to go to math? Thinking about it for a few moments he makes his choice, but the warning bell rung and he darts into the first door he spots. Closing it behind him and sighing in relief. But when he hears the music he realizes he wasn't alone, a few bookcases hid him from view but Robin couldn't resist.

It was her, Regina! He had no idea she could play like that-granted he never spoke her her ever. He smirks, this was the perfect way to get to know her better. He watches her for a bit, she doesn't take notice of him, to focused on the sheet music in front of her. She was good, very good.

"That was really beautiful Regina"

Her head snaps up, she drops the bow that was in her hand. She blushes hard before steeling herself up "I see you learned by name"

"That I did M'lady" He says, making his accent thicker, it always drived other girls crazy. Regina just glares at him "I thought I told you not to call my M'lady"

''Contrary to your belief I've never called anyone save you M'lady" That was actually true, he useally wnet for babe or baby, something that had less sentimental value. It was average, there wasn't anything special about it, just a pet name all couples used. M'lady, that, that was something he'd never used before. It even suprised him when he used it, it was probably his british roots.

"Please leave. Call me whatever, make me do your math homework or whatever, just leave. Please" Her voice was smaller, more vulnerable, she was alone here, he could take a shot and guess that this was her space. He was tempted to try and flirt with her a bit more but the look in her eyes made even Robin back off. He needed to win her heart not a slap to the face.

* * *

AN:OOF! This was supposed be longer and this kinda feels like a transition chapter but I wanted this to get out ASAP and I am so tired but I'll probably have a longer update tomorrow or a few days after that. I have a lot on my plate right now with so many fanfics which is completely my fault by I love them all so please bear with me. This chapter gave more insight for each chapters which I think was good. Anyway please, please, please, please, please review it means so much to me and I read all of them.

P.S I am so tired if they're any grammar mistakes please bear with me, they'll all be edited out and fixed by tomorrow:)

xoxo,

xxfangirldarlingxx


	3. Chapter 3

AN:First all of thank you so much for all the postie feedback and it means the world to me however if you see that my updates are slower and less often there is some personal issues going on. I am currently being hacked/stalked (kind of) it's complicated with a stranger pretending to be some version of me. It's weird and creepy and I'm dealing with so if I don't update please understand why. And I recently faced some sexual harassment which affected me and I am currently dealing with. And I took some time for myself to just think about everything that's been gong on and to just breathe. Thanks for your understanding and on to the next chapter.

Oof this cheaper was supposed to go up last week but I only got a few words in before I kinda stopped writing and lost a good idea. But here I am trying again. Updates are honestly a very real struggle for me but I'm working on it but whatever.

* * *

Robin leaves the music room with one final look at Regina, heading out of the school, he walks to his car, Flowers, he would get her red roses. What girl didn't like roses? He actually had never gotten roses for any of the girls he's dated, it was too coupley They weren't his girlfriends nor did they get the title of girlfriend, they said other wise but Robin knew they didn't mean anything to him.

It wasn't like anyone of them were in love with him, they loved his looks, popularity, superficial things. They deserved to have their hearts broken for caring about that stuff, at least that's what Robin told himself. He pulls over looking at the small but bright flower shop his GPS brought him too. Walking around he feels lost, so many types of flowers. He finds a nice enough bouquet of red roses, and walking to the cash register.

"She must be real special"

"Hmm?" Robin looks up, he wasn't really paying attention to the girl at the register. She was short, really short, ruly blonde locks and deep brown eyes. She was pretty but she looked young, fresh out of college really. "The girl you're buying these flowers for, she must be real special. We don't see many high schoolers here, but considering you're here then well she must be something special"

"Special yeah" Robin mutters, Regina was special but not necessarily in a good way. She was just there, sticking out in the worst ways possible. It wasn't like he could correct her, that the reason he was buying her flowers was to win the heart of a girl before breaking it so he could have 2 thousand dollars entered into his bank account. That wasn't exactly small talk materiel.

"I'm Tink, I own this shop" She says, wrapping the flowers in some fancy paper. Robin nods looking to see a business card which read _Pixie Hallow_ interesting. "Robin"

"So tell me about this girl these are for" Crap. Crap. Crap. Robin didn't know much about Regina, other than the basics such as her looks and name. Hell now that he thought about it he didn't even know her last name. Well that might be a problem.

"Her names Regina, she's pretty and has a great personality" Robin didn't know. The last time Robin saw Regina, she was dressed in some loose and frumpy clothes that she seemed to drown in. Her hair wasn't very pretty either, just dark hair that she stuck in a lose pony tail that was not at all flattering on her. And her fingers were covered in band aids. She really was a piece of work. But Robin would make her prom queen, he had to.

"Would you like a card to write something?"

* * *

He drives back in time to make it to his last period of the day, the bouquet of roses on the passenger seat. It was showy, cliche and a sort of story book romance, fairy tale junk he hated but what was he supposed to do? This was honestly the most work he'd ever did to get a girl, and he didn't even have the girl yet!

Walking into the school he hands Will the bouquet-sharing his last period class with elusive Regina, he learns from him that her last name is Mills. Hmm. It works for her Regina Mills.

* * *

She drops her bow more times than she can count and her violin at least twice, she can't get Robin out of her head. He was always there with his annoying dimples that made him look even more handsome if that was even possible. His thick British accent that worked for him, his blonde hair that so many girls bragged about touching, along with well-other parts of his body.

His bright blue eyes that gazed at her with something that made her feel wanted, if only. Maybe in some other life or universe but in this universe Robin Locksley was the biggest jerk in the history of jerk faces. That didn't stop her from hoping that maybe somewhere inside his cold demeanor and exterior that he was actually a really nice guy but had a mask of coldness.

It didn't matter, whatever reason he was showing some sort of interest in her was surely wouldn't last long or be some sort of joke. She had too much pride for that. She wasn't a dog, when he called for her she wouldn't-refused to come running. If he all he wanted was a quickie in his bed sheets, there were plenty of girl willing, she wasn't.

She was saving herself for someone who would treat her like she was worth something. She doubted someone like that existed but it didn't stop her day dreaming. One day she would find the right guy and although it could be anything Regina was aware of on thing, it wouldn't be Robin Locksley.

But graduation was approaching soon, five months, she could wait five months. She had been waiting since the day she got here in this stupid own known as Storybrooke, since they moved here. Maybe then she could finally get out of her shell, escape her mother, make a few friends maybe even get a boyfriend. Have a stable relationship and career.

Have a kid or two and live the practical yet desirable life of a picket white fence life. But that was aways to go but it would happen, she would be happy. Maybe not now but soon.

She leaves the sanctuary or the music room almost too quickly, being alone with only her thoughts normally was calm but today she couldn't focus. She has having dangerous thoughts, much to dangerous. That maybe, just maybe that Robin was actually interested in her, with no strings attached, no buts, maybes or jokes. That he wanted to know her, the real her.

And those thoughts, the ones that kept over taking her mind, the ones that wouldn't leave her alone, they were dangerous. She had walls fr a reason, to protect herself from her mother's knit picking and criticism, from all the popular kids cruelty. She wasn't going to let Robin take over her thoughts, or even risk a relationship that would leave her heart broken, with Robin laughing with his fines about how she could ever think that she was enough for him.

She slips though the cause of the hallways, her skinny frame making it easy to navigate her way through, just missing an extended foot intended to trip her. She makes it to her last class in record time, she just wanted to go home, with the promise of a whole week without her mother she was ecstatic. Spend some time with her father maybe, watch a movie or do really whatever.

She works on her homework as she waits for class to start, she quickly learnt that siting in the back o the classroom was ideally the best for a multitude of reasons. Although a few misfits also sat there, as far away from the teachers careful eyes as possible, it was truly the best. If she sat in the front she would miss the fact that a boy a few seats away was holding a straw ready to throw some shit balls at her. With her back to the wall she wouldn't miss anything.

Will, a friend of Robin comes in late, it wasn't a surprise to anyone really, they weren't know for good attendance, but what he comes in with makes Regina lift her eyebrows, a delicate bouquet of roses. Who they were for? Will didn't have a girlfriend at the moment and she heavily doubted that he'd put that much effort into a gesture for any random girl. So why did he have a bouquet of roses?

But then she walks up to her! his outstretched with the bouquet out towards her, this had to be a joke. But when he doesn't walk away or laugh but steps forward telling her that the flowers had to be for her, she hesitates but takes the flowers, not forgetting that the whole class was locking at her. Will tells her "Read the card" before sitting down in his own seat only a few seats away.

Pressing her lips together she finds the card easily enough, written in a neat scrawl it reads _As glorious to this night, being o'er my head. Regina, As a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white, upturned, wondering eyes. Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds. And sails upon the bosom of air_ Shakespeare, more specifically Romeo and Juliet.

The note continued, his hand writing getting smaller as the sender struggled to fit in all he needed to say on the tiny card _A beautiful bouquet of roses for a beautiful girl, xoxo Robin Locksley_.

The flowers were from Robin! The Robin! What did this mean, he had made her own life hell along with her mother and now...now he wanted what? A relationship? Something more than a girl to scratch an itch, these roses weren't for any random girl, they were for _her_. Although the quote was cute and romantic even it was from Romeo and Juliet.

He did realize that in the book they both died right? That it was a tragic love story, star crossed lovers, it didn't end well for them. Or maybe he just assumed that because their love story was so famous that it automatically ended well for them. weather he knew or not the effort made her lips twitch into a smile without her permission.

Maybe there was more to him then she thought there was. he had never done something like this for any other girls he'd been with, from what she knew, she wasn't much of a gossip but other girls were. If he were to give flowers to any other girl they would brag about it to the whole school.

What should she do now, on the card it was addressed to her so there wasn't a chance Will had given the flowers to the wrong girl, could she take a chance on Robin, take a leap of faith from what? A bouquet of roses, the rational part of her wanted her to rip up the card and give back the flowers to Robin but the other part of her.

The part that wanted someone to love her so badly, who needed, craved for affection and the feeling or worth, it wanted to take a chance, even at the risk or heart break. She was torn. The flowers stayed on her desk the rest of the class, the card she couldn't help but tuck away into a binder that she knew would treasure forever, even though she wasn't going to take a chance on Robin.

She noticed a lot of girls eyeing the flowers with jealously written across their features plainly, although they didn't know who they from they did know that they were far prettier than her and should have gotten flowers. Regina couldn't help but silently agree with them. Why her? What did Robin, just maybe, just maybe see in her? She didn't see anything desirable within herself so why would would else?

* * *

Class ends and as Regina is organizing her stuff, packing away her binders and note books, when she hears a clearing of a throat, looking up she sees a girl, dark strawberry blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes that anyone would kill for. Long legs and a tall stature, a killer body, she could easily be a model for Victoria Secret, with big boobs, a nice butt and curves in all the right places.

She smiles widely, almost crazed and that's when Regina realizes she was one of the girls that were eyes the roses on her desk with a passion. Her name as Zelda, Zerina, Zelena, her name was Zelena. "Reggie, what a beautiful bouquet of roses"

She was clearly trying to pry and it wasn't even subtle. Great. "It's Regina, not Reggie"

"Right of course Rayna, but who are the flowers from"

"Regina, and someone"

She laughs and it makes Regina want to kill herself, it was a fake laugh, one that you would make when you laugh at something someone said but you secretly hate them. "Sorry, Regy, and who's someone, Will?"

"It's Regina, and no they weren't from Will" Never in her life had Regina ever heard someone mess up her name so many times, whether she was that dumb that she couldn't remember a six letter name or she was doing in purpose to annoy her didn't matter. Either way made her want to grab the red head's shoulders and shake her a few time.

"I am so sorry, I keep forgetting your name Roni, but who were they from if they weren't from Will?" It was amusing to watch her as she lost her patience, pay backs a bitch. "It's Regina, it's not that hard. RE-G-NA! R-E-G-I-N-A" She repeats, even going as far to pronounce it and spell it for her.

"Regina, hmm, that isn't very pretty, maybe you should go as Roni, that's a lot better" The brunette grits her teeth, and she thought Robin was bad.

"I need be home, excuse me" She slings her bag onto her shoulder, grabbing the flowers and storms out.

Who did she think she was, the flower police? Asking where she got flowers from. Unbelievable, at she couldn't even remember her name.

* * *

She slams her locker close with more force than she meant to, today was for sure going to be that start of a horrible week, the only decent thing was the fact that her mother would be out of town.

She always jumps for joy when she see's Robin talking with his friend, she would politely give him back the flowers and be on her way. She walks up, biting her lip "Robin"

He turns around and looks down and see's her, for a moment his face is stony and unreadable before it melts into a casual smile. "Hey Regina, can I help you?"

The casualness of it all makes her want to stab him, he can't be a jerk to her for almost six years and then greet her like they were old friends. Her eyes twitches and she almost forces the flowers in his hand. "Thank's for the flowers but no thanks"

"What?" he looks take aback, she can't even blame him, he was used to girls throwing themselves at him. Not her, definitely not her. Even if they we the last two people on Earth sh wouldn't, the human species would go extinct all thanks to Robin's arrogance and in general horrible personality. He had never suffered from rejection. _Well get used to it_ Regina thought.

"The flowers, take them" She thrust the flowers out, waiting for him to take them, he doesn't, he just pushes them back into her chest. "I got them for you, their yours now"

"Just take the damn flowers" She seethes, could he stop with the act and take them? No, of course not, because Robin wouldn't give in to anything.

"No"

And he walks away. He walks away! Leaving Regina standing in the middle of the hallway wishing more than anything she could murder Robin Locksley. As much as she wishes she could throw the flowers in the trash she can't make herself.

Robin: 1

Regina: 0

* * *

AN: It's been forever but its a new chapter so that's good! I love this chapter, and I have basically figured out the plot fro the reason of this fanfiction, it will be quite long, at least 250,000 words, how long its going to take me..no ones knows. Anyway I'm really excited to write the next few chapters and for you guys to see where this goes! It's longer which is good, I was aiming for 5,000 words but I've been writing for two and a half hours and my fingers are starting to cramp so oh well. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing this. And if you did please, please, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top review. I read them all and I love hearing your guy's thoughts and opinions on everything that's happening! Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and are looking forward for the next one!

xoxo,

xxfangirldarlingxx


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Welp it's been awhile, but I'm back after so personal issues got in the way but I'm here now!

* * *

She drives home thinking about how should have faked sick, with her mother out of town for the week she would have been able to get away with it. Take a personal day, take a hot bath, maybe drive over to the next town over, get a massage, facial. Pamper herself.

She parks in front of the large mansion, the Mills residence was arguably the biggest in the small town of Storybrooke, granted nobody knew and Regina liked it that way. She knew if the school knew she was rich her popularity would sky rocket, they were all fake. She wasn't one to flaunt her family's money, because that was just it, it was her family's money not hers.

She shoves the key to her house harshly not that she cared, today had really been the worst day of her life-okay maybe not her life but easily this month. Storming upstairs and heading straight for her bedroom, her sanctuary. Dumping her bag on the floor and slamming the door close, it wasn't like there wasn't anyone to hear the loud slam it made.

She had the red roes Robin got her, she tried to force herself to throw the flowers in the trash but for some reason she could't. Maybe because it was really the only sign of affection or attention a guy's ever given her.

Regina surprises herself when she takes the bouquet and brings it downstairs, pulling away the fancy paper and trimming the flowers. Even pulling out a crystal vase and placing them in there with some water. She cares far too much but no matter the intention behind the gift, Regina couldn't help but love them.

She places the vase in her room, just on the window sill by the bay window, the sunlight shining through the crystal. Beautiful.

* * *

She skips school that day, it's not a big deal really, she was a good student, her GPA was prefect and record was sparkling, her extra curricular activities were pretty well too. Missing one day of school wasn't that big of a deal.

She told her father that she was feeling unwell and unlike her mother he believed her. A part of Regina hated that she used his trust in her to take a personal day but the thought of seeing Robin makes the guilt simmer down.

She treated herself with a spa day, driving a town over to get a little pampering. She let herself forget abut the hell of her life and just enjoy the massage she was getting and melting into the music that spoke to her. It was mostly pop, all the stuff her mother didn't let her listen too, something about how it wouldn't help her get into Harvard.

So practically everything she listened to was classical, and she didn't even mind that much but still, if she was going to listen to classical music she wanted it to be her own personal choice. Pop music was fine, repetitive but it was catchy, most of the appeal was from the fact that it was forbidden to her.

Some of it wasn't to bad too, lately she discovered how good Ed Sheeran was, although it made her long for something she wasn't sure she'd have. Love, people saw her and saw the messy bun she made in about three seconds, they saw the band-aids on her left fingers, they saw the over-sized glasses that she always had to keep pushing up.

The baggy clothes that hid the frightening skinny frame of hers, all of it. It wasn't as bad as middle school, when she had braces and a mouth gear but it was still bad. Then again, the way the looked at her, like some ugly freak of nature..she rather people look at her like that than a sex on a stick.

It had it's own perks, she didn't have to deal with catcalling or the unwanted gropes of men or teenagers, people saw her and ignored her, made fun of her sure, but they didn't dare touch.

Regina's ringer goes off, pausing her music, it was an unknown number.

**Unknown: Where are you? You aren't at school.**

**Regina: Who is this?**

She didn't give out her number to everyone and no one ever asked...so who could this be?

**Unknown: M'lady, I must say that I am hurt that you don't know who this is. **

Of course, who else called her M'lady despite her objections to the name. Although it was a bit endearing, just a little.

**Regina: Robin?**

**Unknown: Yes?  
**

**Regina: Don't call me M'lady**

**Unknown****: I'm afraid I can't do that M'lady**

**Regina: STOP! How did you even get my number?**

**Unknown****: It took some work but my friend owed me a favor and I needed your number**

**Regina: Owed you a favor? How? No one has my number.**

**Unknown: Let's just say that he's good with computers.**

**Regina: He's a hacker? And you made him find my number?**

**Unknown****: Well when you put it that way...**

**Regina: UGH. Stop texting me.**

**Unknown****: And if I don't?**

**Regina: I'll kick you in a place that has never seen the light of day**

**Unknown****: is that a threat?**

**Regina: No it's a promise**

**Unknown: Feisty, I like it. Although sorry to tell you this but that place that has never seen the light of day?**

**Regina: Yes?  
**

**Unknown: Well, you see, it's very familiar with the light of day if you must know**

**Regina: Ewww. That's gross. Stop texting me.**

**Unknown: Maybe M'lady should stop texting me back**

**Regina: If you insist**

And with that Regina turned her ringer off and resumed her music, forgetting all her troubles. She wasn't sure if Robin having her number was creepy or sort of sweet. Not the hacking part of course, that was quite creepy but...all the trouble he went into getting her number.

* * *

Her fingers are being painted when he texts again, she can't respond for obvious reasons, she lets it vibrate a few times before falling still. She finds herself a bit insecure doing the manicure, her fingers weren't pretty, they were tragic really but they needed the pampering.

She could think about Robin later, she needed to focus on herself.

* * *

AN: This was meant to be longer but I wasn't getting anywhere so I might as well post this short chapter than wait forever to post a longer one.


End file.
